breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath 3: Episode 6
Breath 3: Episode 6 '---' I can't even remember if I was able to read all the spells in that book, but, all I know is, I was filled with powers. I knew how to throw rocks from my hooves to giant fireballs. I knew how to make my both of my hooves spread fire like a flamethrower, to throw spiky ice into my foes. I knew how to make a pony drown in a floating water bubble. I even knew how to make one explode in a bloody mess by using telekinesis, and my list went on. It felt like it was infinite. My head hurted. It felt like I just woke up with a hangover. I was in constant pain because of the black strings, my body hurted in a numb pain. I could barely stand up to read more of the book, my legs shook as I tried to keep my balance. And then, a door opens behind me. I look behind myself to see Jack coming again. "I hope you read enough..." "Why don't you just take this book to my cell and let me continue reading it the-" "No. This book shall not be moved. If it dissapears, we'll be more than doomed." "What do you mean 'we'? By far as I know, we're the only Holders to be alive, and we're both male. We are the end of the line..." "Nope. That's exactly why my workers are making artificial wombs for both of us to deposit our seed in. Our children will keep the Holder race alive, honouring the Red Heat!" "And destroying Equestria?" "Equestria will be our land. Earth ponies, pegasuses and unicorns will be exterminated and there will be nothing but us Holders. We are the master race, Breath, the master race!" "Jack..." I shook my head, staring at him and sighed, "...What have they've done to you?" "I never changed, Skyboy." "You did. You were nothing like this..." "I was. But I never showed you this other side of mine. The real side of mine." "There is no such thing as sides unless you have a split personality disorder..." "Well...Guess I have one!" My head feel as I facehoofed with my metal leg. Good thing I wasn't dumb enough to hit it at full speeds, otherwise my skull would be a cracked egg. "Well, I suppose you've learned enough..." "Bet your flank I did. Probably more than enough..." "Nice...Now," He whistled to his guards at the door, "you guys, get him back to his cell!" "Yes, sir!" "Sky, you'll get used to your new life, don't worry..." He chuckled. I didn't reply...I felt two hooves wrap around my front legs and drag me backwards. --- I was throw back into the cell. I had nothing to do but to lie down on that unconfortable bed with no blankets whatsoever. I tried to not rethink about my life. I just closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep... Until somepony interrupted it... "HEY, BREATH!" I hated that fucking name, "Somepony wants to have a little chat with you..." "Bring him in..." The door opened, and a gray pegasus with a yellow mane walked in, and the door closed. It was Derpy, but, just like me, she had alterations in her body, but they weren't as similar as mine. Her left leg had been replaced by a metal leg with a hoof that seemed to have gadgets in it. Her R.H.A.V.S was green. But, those didn't exactly caught much of my attention. What caught my attention, was the furious intimidating look in her face. Her single eye showed a clear expression of hate on me. I slowly moved my hoof to my R.H.A.V.S and pressed the button. The heat signatures were high. Her psychological state didn't lie, she was enraged. It wasn't hard to know why... And then, I just see those red and yellow colours just come running at me as I hear a synthetic voice yell my name in the air. I didn't even have time to turn the R.H.A.V.S off. She jumps on me, attempting to punch me as I try to block. In the middle of the mess, I hit the R.H.A.V.S button, turning it off. I tried to hold her shoulders as I looked up to her and she looks down to me. Her punches stopped... She throws herself away from me, looking away in despair... I knew her reasons to be angered, after all, I didn't bring what I had promised her...I brought something worse than her older life with her boyfriend. I brought her slavery and possibly torture, after all, I could see marks of whips on her back, her wings lacked feathers, and she was also dirty and her bionic limb looked to be rusted. She had suffered more than I did. "Y-You...I-I never should've t-trusted y-you...I-I knew I was making a mistake, I KNEW IT!" She punches the door, "And now...Do you know what have you done, Graymane?!" She stares back at me, "DO YOU KNOW?!" I shook my head in fear. I was scared just like how I was scared when I saw my father attack my mother. I never thought one single mare would put me back in the fear of that day. "...I-I lost my daughter, Graymane..." I shivered, "...My only daughter, my only love...My Dinky...THEY KILLED HER!" I felt guilt rising, but rising in a more painful way. It didn't just cause pain in my chest, it also numbed my whole body. Thoughts flew in my head almost instantly, thoughts making me feel more guilty than what I should feel like. Thoughts like if there were other ponies inside my head who pointed at me and called murderer over and over, while others called me a disgrace, useless, a failure, a monster... I was in shock. I couldn't move. I was frozen. "You made me lose my only string of happiness, Graymane...Is this what you've wanted? After all these days, this is what you've always wanted, right? You wanted to just put me in more misery and pain...Well, congratulations...You've succeeded...I hope you're happy..." I didn't know what to reply or if I even should reply... My instincts kicked in. All I could say was..."Sorry...I'm so sorry..." "Your sorries are not going to bring her back..." I felt the most painful déjà-vu in my life... I curled up into a fetal position, looking away, gazing at the wall as I felt a single tear come out of my eye. If I had enough strenght, I would've caused an artery to rip itself in my neck, and it would be all over... I didn't have such strenght in that moment... Silence preserved the room for good five minutes... "They...They strapped her onto a wall to t-test somekind of ray gun or something...I can still hear her c-c-crying and calling me, and all I could was watch as they held my hooves behind me...They fried her alive, Skyblack...I-I-I s-still remember her b-body burned to a crisp..." I covered my ears with my pinnas, I didn't want to hear more... "This...It happened this morning..." I hear her muffled voice say... I curled up even more... "Sky...You didn't answer me...A-Are you happy with w-what you've d-done?!" "I'M NOT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE ABOUT MY TERRIBLE MISTAKE!" I stared at her as I sat up, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING HAPPY, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, BITCHING RETARD?! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING HAPPY?!" I stepped out of the bed, now, I was the one enraged, and she was the one with the tail under her legs, "ANSWER ME! AM I HAPPY WITH THE DEATH OF YOUR LITTLE SHIT DAUGHTER?! I'M NOT! SO SHUT UP AND LET ME JUST GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I MAKE YOU MEET HER IN HELL, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I believe I just let out all the rage hidden in my heart to just one poor pegasus. When I was done with the first part of the yelling, she was crying in the corner in fear and also due to all of my offenses...Worse was, I wasn't done yet... "THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT, YOU KEEP CRYING YOUR GODDAMN EYE OUT BEFORE I GOURGE IT OFF MYSELF! YOU LET THE DEVIL OUT NOW, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO REGRET SHIT RIGHT NOW, NOT ME! I'M DONE! I'M DONE WITH BEING A CRYING LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU!" My vocal cords got sore. "YOU STAY THERE, AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID!" I say as I started walking backwards to my bed... My throat was so sore it burned like if there was a fire going on inside it... I laid down in bed, staring at the crying mare just a few meters away from me. I wasn't going to feel any remorse until later... I hit my head on the pillow, gazed at the wall and closed my eyes. Derpy's sobbing echoed in my head as I took a nap. I slept for what I believe was an hour or so... --- I woke up by myself. I got off from bed lazily, and I noticed that the gray pegasus was still there, curled up in a ball. And I, who now was more calm, obviously felt bad... What was I doing? I make a mare lose her daughter, get transformed into a cyborg and then, I go nuts on her and call her various names? I wasn't proving I had a breaking point by doing that, I was just proving I am a very, very angry stallion that didn't have the balls to admit my rage to someone less harmful. I was just torturing a mare by doing that. I gazed down and sighed...I had to apologize for one more thing now... "Derpy...?" I noticed how she curled up more as I called her and shivered, "Derpy, I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to insult you and-" "Then why did you insult me anyways?" She knew how to make a stallion feel ashamed more than he already was... But, I knew how to reply... "I'' lost my mind...We all lose our minds atleast once...You lost your mind twice..." She takes her face off her legs and looks up to me, with her yellow eye and green mechanical eye... "...You're right..." "...I...I just want to...I just want to get rid of this painful guilt in my chest, that's all...I wish I could do more than just say sorry...I wish I could go back in time, save Christingham from destruction, save your daughter or just...just...Just never had ran away from that meeting with Celestia..." "...I wish I could do the same. Time travel into the past and never meet that damn boyfriend of mine...I was such a happy mare before I met him..." I nodded. "...So, how does it feel being a cyborg?" "You tell me, you've been a cyborg for longer than me, apparently." "Yeah...I've, been here for over two weeks now...I work with the guns...I still feel terrible that I helped in the building of the gun that fried my daughter to death, but..." She sighed, "Anyways, I...I have a blowtorch," Her mechanical hoof goes down and does a one eighty degree turn into her leg as a blowtorch comes and takes it's place, "a wrench and a pipe wrench..." After she showes me them all, her metal hoof comes back, "What about you?" "All I have is this leg that apparently just makes my punches stronger..." I showed it to her... "Actually, let me take a closer look..." She walks up, grabs it and examinates it, "...Yeah, this leg not only is strong enough to break down a wall, it can also do other things. If you fall from a great height, you can make your landing more 'soft' by hitting this leg in the ground first. Not only it will save you from breaking your legs, it will also cause a shockwave that can stun anypony around you. And it can also spin on a three sixty degree..." She let go of it. I spun my leg to the right and I didn't feel the limit. My leg actually did a three sixty degree turn, "You can snap a pony's neck if you grab it and do that!" "Cool..." I gazed down for a few seconds, "Well, are you going to live in my cell for now on?" "No...I have my own cell not very far from yours..." "Oh..." I gazed down again before looking back up, "Also, for how long was I out?" "A month. Snow covered Equestria entirely..." "Wow..." "Yeah, a lot happened..." She sighed, "The Red Heat took over Christingham and Trottingham, and now they are planning to take over Ponyville next. I've heard there are some ponies building some kind of small army to defend the town. They call themselves Shields..." "I wish I could help them..." "Yeah, me too..." Silence took over the room, until I heard three bangs on the door. "469! WE NEED YOU IN THE REPAIR BAY!" Me and Derpy looked at eachother, "Who's 469?" "Me..." She responds. "Oh...Of course..." "Well, bye for now..." She walks to the door and puts her hoof on the handle, "...And...Sorry for making you angry..." "I should be the one sorry..." She nodded, opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her... I was alone again in that cramped cell with the only air coming from the air vent above me... I laid down on the bed. I had nothing to do but wait for whatever else needed my attention... --- I fell asleep without even noticing. I was later awaken by the warden yelling and banging on the door. "BREATH! WAKE UP! JACK REQUIRES YOUR ATTENTION!" I got off bed and walked to the door. He opened it, and I was already received with a gun in my face. He took me to the shooting range. There, I saw Jack in one of the booths... He trained his accuracy with a pistol. I tapped on his shoulder and he turns around pointing the damn thing at me... "POW! POW! HA HA!" I stared at him, straight in the eyes, "Very funny..." "Jeez, get some sense of humor already...Anyhow, I brought you here so you can try out your new powers..." "Sounds fun..." He nods with a suspicious smirk on his mouth. I ahead of him and he stood behind me, leaning on the booth's wall... "ACTIVATE THE FIRST PHASE!" He shouted into the air. Two targets descended from the ceiling as the old shot up one went back up. I heard a deafening noise as two speakers blasted from above. "Testing...Alright." The mare cleared her throat, "Welcome to the shooting range, Breath. This is where you're going to test your brand new powers. First phase is going to be fire. Throw fireballs at the targets that will come down. They'll start moving left and right as you progress. Good luck." I stood on my hind legs as my front legs caught on fire. Using them, I hit the targets with two fireballs. More started coming down, and I kept hitting them with the fireballs coming from both of my hooves, it was piece of cake until they started moving, then I started missing some, but, in the end, they were all burning... "Good job..." After she said that, a target popped up right in front of me, and due to my fast reflexes, I burned by spreading fire at it... "Fast reflexes...I like that..." The target went up along with the others, "Now, switch to ice. Throw ice spikes at the targets you see..." My hooves went from fire to ice in a second, with blue ice covering it as breeze flew over them. Targets showed up, I hit them, missed some, no big deal. That went on with all the powers. Boulders, electricity and even arcane. I was also taught how to combine fire with rock to create an even stronger fireball. Or eletricity and water, by drenching an enemy in water first and then eletrocuting him. I could also shoot arcane rays, rays that went through the target. It was awesome when four targets came up one behind the another and the ray went through them all. My magic wasn't just offensive though. I could also make defenses. For example, making a stone wall emit from the ground, which not only could impale who was above it, but also make a good cover. I could also even create a doppelgänger of myself to fool the enemy. I could become invisible or use telekinesis to make one's weapon float off his hooves onto mine. Dummies were used for this kind of magic. Some dummies used paintguns to shoot at me when I had to defend. But, my fun stopped when we started using real ponies for the shooting range. They weren't Red Heat members...They were prisoners... They emerged from the ground in racks, and then freed. They walked around the range in confusion... "What the hell is this?" I asked Jack. "The next things you're going to try out will require mind manipulation. We can't do that with dummies..." I looked back to the shooting zone. Two stallions were there, confused, looking around in fear, not knowing what was going to happen next... "Phase six. Mind manipulation. You can possess one of the ponies in front of you and use them to beat the other up. In fact, don't just knock them out...'Kill them'..." What kind of sick sport was that? "I'm not doing this...what the hell?" "Oh, you will..." He pointed his pistol at me... I looked back to the two stallions. They shivered as they stared at me. Retreating slowly and sweating... I closed my eyes and pictured both of them in my mind. I picked the one to the right. A green stallion with a purple mane. When I opened my eyes again, I was in his body. I looked to the stallion next to me, and had no choice but to knock him down to the ground and then beat him up until he was knocked out...And then, I snapped his neck... After that, I went back to my body feeling terrible...I had murdered another innocent after so many years... "Good..." Jack says and walks next to me and shoots the remaining stallion, who was dizzy... Luckily, it was a headshot...He didn't have to suffer more... "Very well. Phase six, part two." Four ponies showed up. Two mares and two stallions, but...They didn't look to be all there. As soon as they got off the rack, they proceeded to attack eachother. "Alright, those ponies lost their mind. What are you going to do, is that you're going to teleport yourself in their fight and kill them all. But, to avoid their violence, become invisible. Grab Jack's gun and go in." Jack handled his pistol to me. I gulped and closed my eyes. I jumped over the booth. Then, I pictured myself vanishing and then, I was invisible. I walked to the fight and started to pick everypony off with the pistol. Every shot dragged their attention torwards my side, making me step away and shoot them from the other side. They were dead in no time. "Good. Now get back to the booth." I pictured my appearance and I was visible again. And then, I pictured myself in the booth. It was weird, but at the same time, it seemed normal... "Phase six, part three. The final part...You're not going to enjoy this one..." Suddenly, a window falls from above. The window separated me from the shooting zone. And then, a rack comes up...A mare with a big belly comes up. She was purple and her mane was pink. Her eyes were green... I could see tears already flowing out of them. She begged at us, asking us to "not do that"... "This mare is pregnant. What you're going to do, is use your telekinesis '''to rip the baby out of her womb and belly'. This is why you don't get pregnant in our base..." One order. It was one order. And it made me sick... I was supposed to rip a baby out of a mare? What kind of sick freak would ever think this would be a nice and friendly idea? That's right, no one...But the Red fucking Heat... "I am NOT doing this." "Are you sure?" He points the gun at my forehead again. "Fuck you, Jack, and fuck your gang. Just shoot me already. I refuse to do such sickening action. Do it yourself..." "Hmph..." A smirk showed up on his face, "I knew you were going to say that..." And then, he points the pistol to my hind legs, and shoots my right hoof. I kneel in pain, and then, I look up to Jack. He had something in his hoof...Somekind of pen drive. He pulls one of the cables from my head out and stick it in... My vision goes black. I can still feel pain and I can still feel the booth's walls around me, but...I start seeing...I started seeing my fears... I could see and feel spiders crawl up around my body. I could feel them walk on my leg, pelvis, belly, chest and the worst, my neck. And while that happened, my vision kept being take over by my nightmares. I could see my mother with her head crushed by the hammer, and right over her, I could see me laughing as I fucking raped her dead body, laughing and grunting in pleasure. I could see the background distort as I started seeing dead bodies of all the loved ones in my life take over. I could see me with me mutilated with my intestines torn out and being eaten by ponies. I could see my dead mother with her brain poking out of her tore open head, her eyes poking out of it's sockets as bugs came out of her mouth. I could see Redflower being raped as she was cut and whipped by various Red Heat members who actually looked like me. I could see Derpy with her face torn open... I can't describe everything here...It's something I even avoid remembering... I begged for it to stop, and it did... Real world was back, and vomit came out of my mouth. I stood up after puking half of my guts out... "Now, you'll kill that foal or I make you see all of that again..." I sighed and looked at the mare...She was still there, sobbing, with her tears flowing all the way down her body, passing through that big belly... I focused my telekinesis on it...I pictured a foal as I closed my eyes, a foal being ripped out violently off a womb and a belly. In the middle of my thinking, I could hear blood curling screams from the mare... --- (Jack's perspective) I smiled as the mare's belly moved violently. Her screams were like music to me... And then, after some screaming, I saw that ugly, deformed creature come out violently through the belly, splattering blood on the glass. Heh, It didn't even look like a foal...It just look liked somekind of alien... Skyblack grunted in the air after done. Me and him stared at the mare's ripped open belly, and the deformed creature falling on the ground, making a squishy noise... I smiled and nodded proud, as Skyblack seemed to be ready for more puking. That's what he did. He threw up on the same puddle as before, making it even bigger... The mare, whose name was Cheerilee, passed out of shock...Too bad, I wanted to see her reaction to seeing her dead son, or daughter, in front of her... --- (Skyblack's perspective) After done throwing up again, I looked at Jack in fury... "Y-You...YOU FUCKER, WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO?!" "You did what you're going to do a lot in the future. Not just the pregnant thing, by the way..." "S-Screw y-you to hell, Jack...T-To freaking hell..." After that, I was forced back into my cell... That was an experience I'll, sadly, never forget... --- I lost track of time. I didn't know how much time it had passed since my last nap. I had no idea if I was in another day or if it was just the same long freaking day that seemed to never end... The light bulb above me never seemed to turn off... I kept watching ants walk around the wall next to me. The only entertainment I had was seeing them bump into eachother... I heard three loud bangs on my door again, "LUNCH IS SERVED! GO TO THE CAFETERIA IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STARVE TO DEATH!" I hoped that guy would lose his voice one day... I got out of the cell, and he escorted me to the cafeteria. There, I could see two lines, one for the prisoners and one for the workers. I was forced into the line of workers, even though I felt more like a prisoner...I grabbed the food and sat down on a wooden picnic table. The food was some stew-ish thing that looked more like a mix between a drunk old pony's vomit and a foal's diarrhea. It looked disgusting, it smelled disgusting...And obviously tasted horribly. If this was the food workers got, I didn't even want a single taste from a prisoner's food, then... I pushed the plate away. I'd rather starve to death instead of eating that... "Yeah, it's terrible..." I didn't even notice Derpy sat in front of me, "...But, one day, your hunger will take over you and you'll eat anyways...My tip? Don't eat for two days. On the third day, you're going to eat two plates full of these..." I nodded... "Well...How's...How's life in here?" "Take a guess..." "...Horrible, right?" "Bingo..." She gazed down, moving her stew around with the spoon..."My colleagues talked about what you've done yesterday, in the shoot-" "Please...Don't talk about it..." "Okay...I...I just...It just feels horrible that you had to rip out Cheerilee's foal out of he-" I banged my hoof on the table, "I said, don't talk about it..." "S-Sorry..." I leaned on my left front leg, gazing down at the stew... Some seconds passed in silence, with her eating that slop... "Sky, I...I really have nothing else to lose, right now...Nothing else to live for..." "I'm no different..." "Yeah, well...Do you just feel like attempting to get yourself killed? Attacking a guard so he can shoot back at you and kill you?" "It wouldn't be a bad idea...But...I don't know, I tried to kill myself many times in the past, and just when you're about to do it...You change your mind and you give up...Even though you feel like just throwing yourself off a cliff, on the last moment, you change your mind. Your survival instincts come in and you're saved by them..." "...I know about that..." "You do?" "Yeah, I...I actually already tried to shoot myself once with my old beloved shotgun...But, then, I remembered Dinky..." I nodded... "Well...Do you wanna play Poker after my shift is over?" "You guys actually can have fun here?" "Yes. We have a club where we can go drink, play Poker, Blackjack, Liar's Dice and watch some mares dance when we aren't on our shift, but...Yeah, I prefer just stay more on the left part of the club where the boys stay..." "How big is this place after all?" "I don't know, but it's really freaking big by what I saw so far..." I shrugged, "Well, now...Depends. If I don't get to do any sadistic bullshit today, you can meet me in my cell so we can go to this club..." "I think you won't do anything today. After all, you aren't a guard or a worker to work all day. You're a special tool for Jack and all the Red Heat. They're preserving you and just training you for any future combats against the Royal Guard, Celestia or even the Shields..." "Well, do I get to train something today?" "As I said, I think not...But, I'm not sure, by the way..." She pushed the food away, "Also, at midnight, the club is only open for guards, since workers have to go to sleep by eight. A shame, since I've heard that at night, mares start doing more than just dancing, and the stallions as well..." Suddenly, we heard a buzzer... "Lunch time is over..." She says, "...Well, see ya around six..." I waved goodbye and went back to my cell... --- Playing with the R.H.A.V.S, I found out there was actually a way to check the time with it. I just had to question myself what time is it with my mind, and it actually showed it to me. It was five o' clock... I waited patiently for Derpy's shift to finish... An hour later, I heard three quick quiet bangs on my door. Luckily, I didn't hear no stallion yelling like if someone just shoved a screwdriver up his ass. I heard Derpy calling my name... "Sky? Sky, are you there?" "Yeah..." "Oh good...Well," I heard the door being unlocked, "Poker time, I guess..." "You actually have clearance to unlock the cell?" "Not without a guard's permission..." She opened the door, "I had to ask him first..." "Oh, so any worker can set a prisoner free if they want?" I asked as I walked out of the cell... "No, not really. Only workers who are friends with prisoners can do that. Also, they don't worry if the friend is trying to get the other friend out of here, because, after all, this place is swarmed with guards that can shoot them down in a matter of seconds! Besides, there are cameras all over the place..." She closed and locked the door... I looked around in the ceiling, and I saw a few cameras pointing directly at us... Feeling that you're being watched is not cool... "Well, follow me..." She says. As I followed her across the corridor, I noticed how a few door cells we're being banged on, with ponies inside yelling gibberish or just screaming like psychopaths, "Uh, yeah...Those are the ponies who succumbed to insanity. Later, they'll be executed in a few brutal ways..." "Such as?" "Becoming targets in the shooting range, being burned alive, beaten alive, throw inside a cage with other mental ponies inside so we can watch a cage fight that happens all weekends and...Yeah, they just...die horribly..." I wasn't impressed, since I was forced to rip a mare's foal out of her belly. That was already enough to prove me those Red Heat guys are just sick in the head... "So...What do you have to do to be punished here?" "Well, a lot of things, really...Attacking another guard, another worker, breaking stuff, not obeying orders can get you punished by being beaten, raped, or even having one of your eyes gourged out...Or your teeth ripped off...Your tongue cut off...Even your genitals, really..." "So, basically, screw up and suffer, right?" "That actually should be their slogan..." She giggled a little, before looking down sad, "...That's not funny..." "Yeah..." "...The other week, I heard a stallion had a drill sticked in his urethra..." My hind legs suddenly jammed, closing on eachother just from the thought... "Ow..." "Yeah, I heard that sucks a lot..." --- We got to the club. If I said it looked nice, it would be the same thing as telling a mare who is asking if her new hair was good that it is good. The club sucked. Litter on the ground, I could barely breathe with all that smoke coming from cigarrettes, it was small as hell, and the mares dancing there looked dirty as fuck. I don't mean dirty like filthy. They smelled like rotten eggs and looked like demons. To the right, stood the horrible mares doing a sad excuse for a dance, and not very far into the left, I could see those steroid bags that probably would get scared and run away while yelling "MOMMY! MOMMY!" just because somepony blew up a balloon next to them and they thought it was a gunshot. I find comical how I actually saw more male guards than mares watching them... Atleast what Derpy said about Poker was true... "I fold..." She says, "Seriously, these cards probably have some hidden hatred torwards me..." "I'm not even good at Poker and I have over a thousand chips already..." I say, leaning my left front leg on the chair's top rail... "Good for you..." I shrugged, "Well, if you want to play something else...Or just get a drink, I won't mind..." "Eh...I'll watch the boys dance...If you wanna drown your sorrows, go ahead, the bar is free anyway..." She hopped off the chair, "Just...Please, try to not get yourself in trouble..." I nodded, heading torwards the bar as Derpy went to the other side check out the stallions... I sat on the stool. Shit looked like it was going to break any minute now... I knocked on the counter, getting the barmare's attention... When she turned around, I was quite surprised... It was Bon-Bon... "Yes, dea-...Wait...Skyblack?" "Graymane. Or Breath, if you like shitty nicknames..." "Oh my goodness, Skyblack, it's been such a while!" "I know, right? And...What happened to Lyra?" "Oh..." She sighed, "She...Well, she's in a better place now...A better place while I get this place..." "I see..." "Well, you look awesome! Did ya do something to your mane?" I stared at her coldly... "...Gee, okay, then..." "I never asked for this..." "Uh, okay...Well, what do you wanna drink?" "Apple Ci-...Fuck it, anything you have that can get me drunk for a long while..." "Okay..." She grabbed a bottle with a red liquid in it from the cabinet and threw three lemons in it... I drank half of the cup, shaking my head to keep myself awake... I was already half drunk... "Woah, what the hell was that?" "Mindkiller. The most mainstream drink right now!" Her voice started to sound more hoarse and echoed in my ears... "Oh my goodness gracious, I'm..." My vision started to go wobbly and I got disoriented, "...This ain't no drink, that's a fucking drug!" "Chill out, the effects will stop soon..." "If I pass out right now and get buttraped, it will be entirely your fault!" Suddenly, I got control over myself, and my vision went back to normal again... "I asked for a drink...Not an hallucinogenic drug!" "Mindkiller wasn't made for everypony...Just sayin'..." "Get your Mindkiller away from me!" "Tsk tsk tsk..." She shakes her head as she drinks the rest of the cup...Somehow, she wasn't affected... "Ack, I'm going..." I hopped off the stool, heading torwards Derpy in the other side of the club... "Bye bye! I hope I get to see you again..." I walked to Derpy who was amazed with some stallion that looked more like a messed up pillow, dancing on the stage. He wore a top hat, a fake moustache and he was brown light brown with a white mane. He also wore a butterfly tie on his neck... "Derpy, it's time to go..." "Just a few more minutes, please..." "Derpy, I can't stand this place..." "Okay, okay..." She hopped off the stool, and I started following her... On the way, I passed through some uglier version of the devil who actually decided to try to seduce me... "Hey, handsome...I can make you sweat more than that mare you're following...What do ya think?" "Ma'am, I can assure you with all of my honesty that with a face like yours and a skinny body like that which can easily make you mistakeable for a skeleton in the dark, you won't be able to seduce even a mentally handicapped stallion that doesn't know the difference between a banana and Princess Celestia. So, in a nutshell, what I mean is that you're ugly as hell and get the fuck out of here before I have nightmares this night..." She ran off crying into the girl's room just by the stage. Deserved it... I look behind myself to see Derpy litterally rolling on the floor just laughing hard and in tears... "Oh, oh...O-Oh my goodness, that was p-perfect!" "Yeah, yeah, now let's get a move on before she shows up with her friends and they all start calling me sexist..." "O-Okay..." She wiped off a tear from her eye and we trotted out of there. --- Back in my cell, Derpy couldn't stop giggling, "N-No, really...Why did you reply like that?" "I was done with that place. Please, never take me there again..." "Okay...Really, though, the stallions are way better than the mares there..." "I saw nothing but excessive steroids when looking at them..." "Oh, come on...If you were a mare, you were going to see more than a pile of steroids..." "I doubt it..." "...Welp, this day was boring, but this night was unexpected..." "Well, glad that we are finally picking pieces of our friendship back..." "Sky, really, it never shattered...You have no fault in not knowing that the Red Heat had destroyed Christingham before we got there...It's all their fault, not yours...I pray that Celestia, the Elements, the Royal Guard and the Shields kick their ass hard one day, to avenge my daughter..." "And to avenge Redflower and Gray..." "Who?" "Oh, nothing...Those were just some dear friends I had there..." "Oh, okay...Well, I gotta go now, I don't want to be caught walking around in the dark and then have a screwdriver inserted in my butt...again..." "Alright..." I extended her a hoof, "Goodby-Oof!" I was caught by a sudden hug. I even forgot hugs existed, "...Why the hug?" "I just feel like we had to hug our problems out a long time ago...I'm just doing this before anything bad happens to one of us for any reason..." "Oh...Okay, then..." She squeezed me tightly and let go, cleaned her throat, blushed and walked to the door... "Good night, Graymane..." "You too..." She walked out and closed the door behind her, as I got back on the bed... Finale. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot